


Gay Panic

by Real_Lin_Beifong



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gay, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Lin_Beifong/pseuds/Real_Lin_Beifong
Summary: I found this in my notes and it’s was the first fan fiction I ever wrote, so it’s shit but I love this ship so much.
Relationships: Bow/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Kudos: 1





	Gay Panic

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my notes and it’s was the first fan fiction I ever wrote, so it’s shit but I love this ship so much.

Bows POV: I wake up from and amazing dream I was having it’s around 6 a.m but if we’re going to crush the Horde we got to get up early I guess it’s time to go wake up Glimmer and Adora. I’m heading down to Adora’s room she’s already up and so is Glimmer. I say “Hey guys!” Glimmer replies with “hey Bow! Come sit down.” We had a long talk and Adora told us about what Light Hope taught her at the Crystal Castle. And after that off to the war room we went to the war room and sat down. Queen Angella enters... she immediately starts talking about the major threat Selinius is facing. Queen Angella asked who would like to go first she is always so dismissive but also really nice! She makes uh okay food. Glimmer raised her hand and Queen Angella said “anyone else besides Glimmer” I mean Glimmer should get talk but sometimes she doesn’t have the best ideas Glimmer, despite what her mother said she stood and replied with “Mom- uh uh your majesty you should let me, Bow , and Adora continue our princess recruit mission, if we can form a new princess alliance the rebellion would actually stand a chance for once.” Queen Angella replied; “ the princesses withdrew from the last alliance.” And Glimmer being the iconic hot head she is asked if we’re supposed to give up and before I knew it were on our way to Selinius we walk in the saloon looking for an experienced sea captain the bartender points in the direction of- oh wow I’ve uh- never seen such *cough* handsome man with deep brown eyes so mysterious and intriguing and skin the looks soft but also well worke- oh uh sure adora beat him in arm wrestling! You go! Hahaha. We’re getting on the ship right now and I can’t get Sea Hawk out of my mind he’s so handsome and mysterious. He doesn’t seem much older than me. Glimmer, adora and I were just hanging out like the best friend squad we are, and Sea Hawk came up to me and asked to show me something below deck so he takes me down and shows me all the adventures he’s been on. I said he was brave and he said so was I. Then he sat me down and said “Bow...” I said “yea?” He said “I got something to tell you.” I replied with “what?” And he said “I’m bi”   
I said “...so am I” he asked if I had fallen for anyone and I said “you...” he pulled me close by the chin and with a daring and charming voice he said “me to” he gave me a soft kiss on the lips and went back to the top deck. I sat there... star struck and amazed.

Sea Hawks POV: Another day alone beating people at arm wrestling and setting boats on fire. I’m just in the saloon one more person down! Drinks all around friends! Ah someone just came in! A blonde one, A shiny one and- who is he? We locked eyes immediately his shined like stars that are millions of years old. The shiny one says “I’m princess Glimmer this is Adora and Bow.” Bow must be the beautiful one he can’t compare to the other two. Glitter continues “ we’re interviewing potential sea captains to take us to Selinius. The blonde I think she’s adora offered to beat me at arm wrestling so I would take them there at no cost she beat me but truth be told I let her win as to go on a voyage with Bow. ADVENTURE! We get on my ship Dragon Daughters 3. I took Bow below deck and showed off my many adventures. He seemed...impressed? How could such a brave rebellion fighter be impressed by me? I sat him I said “Bow” he said “yea?” I told that man “I’m bi” he said “...so am I” I took I risk and asked him if he’s in love with anyone he said “you...” I pulled him closer and said “me to” long story short I kissed him I don’t know what I just did I just went back to top deck.


End file.
